In order to increase the production of hydrocarbons (e.g., oil and gas) from formations, various fracturing techniques may be used. For example, in “hydraulic fracturing” a fracturing fluid is forced, under high pressure, down a cased, perforated borehole. The fracturing fluid enters the formation surrounding the borehole and creates and/or opens fractures within the formation. In some cases, a “proppant” is included with the fracturing fluid. When the pressure of the fracturing fluid is released, and the proppants remain in the fractures of the formation to keep the fractures propped open.
It is desirable to know the extent that fracturing has occurred within a formation, particularly the “vertical” extent of the fracturing (i.e., the distance in relation to the axis of the borehole). While tools exist to estimate the extent of the fracturing, any technique that can more accurately determine the extent of the fracturing provides a competitive advantage.